remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Fungeye
The Fungeye is the boss found after every non-Nidarian Guard map. It has a large amount of health but little potential to cause damage. It is a test of a team's speed and cooperation in the final stage of Trailblazing. A battle with Fungeye alternates between searching for Fungeye Core to make the actual Fungeye susceptible to damage. Tactics The Fungeye can only be hurt when its eye is open. It is usually surrounded by ledges on which Fungeye Core bulbs appear between openings of the eye. Killing all three fungeye cores will trigger the eye to open, allowing for damage. Tips & Attacks Avoid touching the eye if possible, including swinging into it, rolling into it, jumping into it, or divebombing it. While all of these attacks damage Fungeye, if your partner hits it first, you will pass through it while it is invincible, without doing any damage. This can cause you to be touching the eye when the invincibility wears off.You WILL lose 10 points for each hit during your co-op mission. There is an exploitable and repeatable glitch during the fungeye battle. If the game is saved as you pass from the door room to fungeye's lair, the initial animation will not occur and the eye will remain open, allowing you to immediately attack without having to hunt for any fungeye cores. This does rely on a reasonable amount of timing to accomplish. Aeronaut As the most maneuverable class, take out the fungus in the top corners and then fly back to attack the Fungeye. When attacking the Fungeye, it is advised to stand as close as you can to the eye and use your steam shot, as the steamthrower will not last for the whole duration of the Fungeye's period of vulnerability. While using the steamshot to attack the open eye, it is recommended to time your attacks to hit it right after it flashes purple (only with perfectly timed shots an aero has a chance to oneround Fungeye). Advanced Having your steamthrower spewing right before the eye is opening will guarantee a hit as soon as possible. Ferric As a ferric you have the advantage of taking out the fungus that keep its eye shut rather easily. You hang near the fungus and can take it out rather quickly before returning to the edge of any ledge near the eye, lean out and hit it till it dies or makes more fungus appear. As a ferric, you can attack the eye quickly, but it is not recommended to spam your attacks to kill it, for best results, time your attacks right so you hit the fungeye right after it flashes purple for continuous damage. Advanced Use the NG spin attack if there is a ledge near the fungeye, but make sure you're hitting the eye, and to move away carefully when your skill gauge is about to run out. Divebomb is very useful here, you can divebomb as many as three times while going downwards through the eye. Using your NG charge attack the moment before the eye opens (easy if you can see the last fungus bulb dying), this will guarantee 2 damage. just be careful as you exit, it is possible to get hit while doing so. Crag When the fungus that keeps its eye shut appear, find them and cling onto the ledge where their base is. They do not damage you, so take advantage of this and attack downwards. Also usually there are ledges next to it where you can stand on and attack normally at it, or even stand on the ledge underneath it and attack diagonally to hit it without you getting hit. Once the eye opens swing to it and remember to time your attacks right for maximum damage. Advanced Mix in moves like grappling upwards or swinging slightly before the purple flash goes away, to give an easy, instant hit the moment it's gone. Use the NG spin attack move (hold S) and either stand or jump into the eye, do not worry about getting hit as you are safe while performing this attack. Additional Information Sprocket Data There are no sprockets containing information on this mimic currently. Quest Relevance The Fungeye is the boss for all non-Nidarian Guard Trailblazing maps so far. Trophy Farming The Fungeye has no trophy. Category:Enemies Category:Co-op Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Fungi Category:Trail Bosses